As photodetectors, photodiodes have been known. In Patent Document 1, there has been described a mesa photodiode in which a p-n junction is formed by a p-type InAsPSb semiconductor layer and an n-type InAs semiconductor layer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H10-233523